clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
McFlippers
McFlippers, A.K.A The Exercise Joint, is a diner styled, fast food resturant which has food, healthy style! It has made earning wealth look like getting a white belt on Card-Jitsu since their opening by Luca Jennings in 1922. Gerald McWhiz, a worker from 1947-2011 has counted up every single customer who's came and came to a total of over a billion. It has a shareholder on YumYum, which has been a shareholder on December of 2013. Meals They have a lot of meals. *Kimchi Hot Dogs *MrCow2 Morning Egglish Muffin Sandwich *Mart456t's Husky Snow Pie *Chocolate Bunny (With an Easter Bunny toy!) (Month Exclusive!) *Fish Fries *Kimchi Fish Dog *Kimchi Fish Burgers *Kimchi Pengy Farms Salad *The Judges' hands Season 3 promotional salad & burger **Its also in Kimchi flavor, too! *Mart Buttermilk Pie Extreme *Max Sparkade Handmade Nuggets Beverages *Chuckola Cola *Chuckola Reserve *Cherry Chuckola Cola *Cherry Chuckola Reserve *The Mart Buttermilk Pieshake *The Max Sparkade Shamrock Shake Quotes *Where taste is king. -Official *The best restaurant in Mcdonalds City! -Mcdonalds City *If you need MHL, you need McFlippers -Every MHL season *Did someone say McFlippers? -Waffleland *The Dorkugese thing. -Dorkugal *To Honor Mayor MacFlapp! -Ternville *Dignity Is Included In Every Meal. -Max Sparkade Trivia *Mayor MacFlapp likes this restaurant and planted a outlet at where he works. *Ninjinian really loves this restaurant. *Max Sparkade Thinks This Place Is The Best Place To Eat. He Even Sometimes Wears A McFlippers Clothing Pin. He got the pin found in a wood in the McFlippers Outlet. And he got it, just for his collection. Trailers *Kimchi Hot Dogs-A person with a Korean Hat, finds some hot dogs, picks it up and throws it into some kimchi. Then the bowl of kimchi with the hot dog gets thrown into a McFlippers Outlet. A penguin thinks about a Idea. *MrCow2 Morning Egglish Muffin Sandwich-Mr Cow2 and Mcdonalds394 are sleeping in the same room. Mr Cow2 goes up to Mcdonalds and Mcdonalds394 orders a Egglish Muffin Sandwich. Then Mr Cow2 makes the order and McDonalds394 takes a bite and says it is really good. *Mart456t's Husky Snow Pie-Mart is seen with puffles with white fur like Huskies. He passes his buddy Mr Cow2 and tells him if he catches up, free pie. Mr Cow2 catches up and he goes into a McFlippers outlet. Mr Cow2 says to Mart he lied, then a penguin in a McFlippers Coustume gives them Mart's Husky Snow Pie *Chocolate Bunny (With an Easter Bunny toy!) (Month Exclusive!) *Kimchi Fish Dog *Kimchi Fish Burgers *Kimchi Pengy Farms Salad *The Judges' hands Season 3 promotional salad & burger **Its also in Kimchi flavor, too! *Mart Buttermilk Pie Extreme *Max Sparkade Handmade Nuggets *The Mart Buttermilk Pieshake *The Max Sparkade Shamrock Shake Incidents *In 2011, A Fire happened in a outlet in UnitedTerra. 29,593 People died and 429,283 people was homeless. The outlet was using great electronics. It was maybe because of a guilty Gentoo Penguin living around the place that the incident happened. *In 2012, an outlet in Mcdonalds City got Tacos mistaken from Frozen Manicotti. *In 2013, Burger Fling raided a outlet in Snowville. They were tied to a rope in the outlet until the next day. *In 2014, Mwa Mwas barged in a store in Club Penguin City and wrecked havoc, stole money and tried to rule the company of putting the food with Fat in it. Their plan failed. *In 2015, All Of Max Sparkade's Greatest Enemies Bursted in The Store And Stole All Of The Tables, Meals, Residents, And Money. They Shaddered All Outlets And The Employees Were Broke. Max Opened The Doors Acting Strict (Really Strict) And Got Out His Laser Builder And Fixed The Whole Store Up. Their Plan Failed And The Good Guys Won. Category:Restaurants Category:Food